Strawberries and revenge taste so sweet
by CaptainJamesMay
Summary: Castle has finished his book and is hoping that this doesn’t have to mean the end of their relationship; Kate on the other hand has bigger and better plans for him.
1. Strawberries and revenge

_**Strawberries and revenge, so sweet – **__By Morgan-Starr._

_**Rating: Mature (for later on in the story)**_

_**Characters: Castle/Beckett**_

_**Plot: Castle has finished his book and is hoping that this doesn't have to mean the end of their relationship; Kate on the other hand has bigger and better plans for him.**_

_**Theme: Romance/comedy.**_

The night outside was cold, the air was thick with calm and excitement for tonight was the grand opening; Richard Castle was no longer shadowing Detective Kate Beckett. He had spent the best part of the past 6 months following her around and taking notes, of her work, of murders, of victims and offenders.

As Rick stumbled out of the taxi he turned around to see what he had fallen over, it was nothing, he really had drank too much…he should have listened to Kate when she had told him; but Rick had better idea's. He had spent the last 4 hours; dazzling, writing, speaking, drinking and entertaining and now he was just beat.

He threw a twenty at the driver and thanked him, stumbling towards the entrance to his apartment. Again, tripping over something that wasn't actually there and finally reached the doors, giving a small sigh of relief as he entered the lobby. He wobbled his way towards the lift with a huge goofy grin plastered over his face and pressed the call button.

Riding his way up to the top floor he had a moment to think to himself, he had a moment to think about how much he would miss Kate and if there was any way he could get to see her again. Totally coming to a loss- he stepped out onto his floor and fumbled around in his pockets for the keys, unlocking the door and closing it behind him. He rested back against the door and sighed softly to himself, closing his eyes.

It was nice to have the house to himself, it felt strange being so empty but it was nice to be able to just walk around and do whatever he wanted without judging eyes. He pulled off his jacket and threw it towards the coat rack, missing it and leaving it on the floor. He leaned against the wall with one hand and began to take off his shoes, wobbling around in the process.

Once he had taken off his shoes he made his way into the kitchen and found a nice bottle of Champagne and some strawberries, taking them into the lounge and flopping down on the rather simple but expensive couch. About to take his first bite he was interrupted by his cell phone; could it have been his daughter calling from her school trip to England, could it have been his mother calling from her new house to inform him that she was stuck in the bathroom again? No, it was Kate.

"You know, it's not mandatory for you to call me at such an hour…" he told her teasingly.

"Funny Castle…Rick" she replied bluntly, although her voice was filled with sadness and a little croaky, which of course Rick picked up on.

Quickly sitting up from his slouched position he leaned more into the phone as if she was there with him and shook his head "You sound kinda goofy, are you okay?" he asked, hoping that it was nothing drastic.

His concern was enough to make her burst into tears again, she felt stupid for letting him hear her like this…but she had been drinking the same as Rick and it was harder to hide emotions when you had been drinking a depressive drug like alcohol. "I…I don't know Rick…I can't loose somebody else"

"Hey…you're not loosing anybody" he assured her, his tone soft and soothing.

"Yeah but…I wont see you again, you're a big shot and I'm…I'm just –me" she told him honestly, she was never in his league.

"Now listen to me Katherine, don't you put yourself down like that…you're the sweetest woman I know" he told her firmly, supportively.

A small giggle came down the line and Castle shook his head with a smile "Listen, tomorrow…me and you are going to dinner, I'll pick you up at 7, wear something revealing and make sure your ready to be dazzled and swept off your feet." He warned, only causing her to laugh more.

"Castle, you're such a goofball…but Okay…I'll see you tomorrow" she assured.

"Bye"

"Bye Rick"

_**2 hours later**_

Rick had found his way to her apartment with his champagne and his box of sweet strawberries; a little more sober now than he had been earlier…he had eaten and drank coffee so that he could stay awake longer.

Knocking gently on her door he waited for her to answer before smiling brightly "So I was in the area…thought I'd drop by and see how you are" he told her, noting that she was in bed clothes and looked as if she had been asleep.

"Are you crazy, its 3am…and, and tomorrow-"

"Is Sunday" he finished, grinning and pushing by her until he was in her apartment; he had never been here before, but he was impressed by it's impeccable cleanliness and her attention to detail.

"Rick…you brought Champagne and Strawberries?" she asked him sceptically, not even understanding the logic behind that.

"Yes, I wanted to drink the champagne from your bellybutton and then cover you in strawberries and eat them off you" he informed her with a boyish grin.

After six months of cat and mouse, playground banter, poking, laughing, annoying…it was time to get revenge on Richard once and for all. "Oh, that sounds divine" she whispered, her response subtle and seductive. She took a step towards him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the lounge and throwing him down on the couch "Sit, wait…" she told him, her tone authoritive.

Ricks eyes were wide, wide with anticipation, disbelief and excitement. He couldn't believe that she was finally going to bed him.

Kate on the other hand, had other plans-plans that involved handcuffs, strawberries and torture. She danced around her bedroom and put on her best undergarments and headed back into the lounge.

Ricks eyes widened more and his jaw dropped a little when she entered clad in nothing but sexy underwear. "Kate…" he started, but he was cut off.

"Do not talk…" she warned him, going behind him and cuffing his hands behind his back.

To be continued….


	2. Dreams be dream

_**Strawberries and revenge, so sweet – **__By Morgan-Starr._

_**Rating: Mature (for later on in the story)**_

_**Characters: Castle/Beckett**_

_**Plot: Castle has finished his book and is hoping that this doesn't have to mean the end of their relationship; Kate on the other hand has bigger and better plans for him.**_

_**Theme: Romance/comedy.**_

**_Chapter two – The dream._**

"Dad" interrupted his kiss with Kate Beckett, regretfully.

"Dad!" the second time louder, instantly making Richard Castle sit up from his slouched position.

As Rick opened his eyes he groaned as he was greeted with 'You…Should…Be…Writing' a clever, and now not so amusing screensaver he had programmed into his laptop.

He moved his laptop from his lap and rubbed his eyes, making a face as his eyes adjusted to the light that was being projected into them. His hands shook a little as he rubbed his eyes, then he helped himself up into a better sitting position.

Alexis was staring right at him, a smile on her perfect angel face…her hair glowed a bright red in the light and her eyes looked even more gorgeous than they had done the day before. "Good morning sleepyhead" she teased, making a face.

Rick looked at his daughter and shook his head "Thanks a heap…I was having a really good dream and you came along and killed it" he told her with a pout.

"Gee…I love you too dad" she responded, folding her arms over her chest. "I just came to wake you up because while you were asleep…Kate called; she wants to know if you could come to the station and help her today, she said something about a shooting that you might be interested in" she explained, noting the excitement in her fathers eyes.

Rick was instantly awake, the idea of another day 'on the job' excited him more than anything right now, standing up quickly from his chair he moved to kiss his daughter on the forehead before hugging her "And you were right too…good teenager" he teased, patting her softly on the head; only causing her to give him a raised brow.

_**1 hour later…**_

"About time Castle" Kate said bluntly, standing over a dead body; there was a large wound to the head that was unexplained and a gunshot by the side of him, a bullet stuck in the floor.

"You know you love it when I'm late…It gives you a chance to punish me" he teased, standing beside her closely as he looked down at the body.

There was a question on everybody's mind at the scene, why was the cause of death not by a bullet? And what the hell could have hit this person so hard that the majority of their head would be missing?

"Shut up" she warned, bending down by the body and examining the wound closer.

Bending down beside her, Rick thought back to his dream and how significantly hard it was to keep his eyes off her now he had imagined her in her underpants. "You know, I had this dream last night…" he explained his voice husky and filled with lament.

"One of your groupies date rape you?" she asked flippantly.

"No…you, you were…never mind" he began, but after her little groupie comment he wasn't going to even go there.

As soon as he mentioned that she was involved; she was intrigued but knew that she had hurt his pride a little so he wouldn't elaborate.

Kate and Rick looked around the scene for a while, not talking…but Rick couldn't help keep his eyes off her and of course Kate noticed that little problem of his. The morning went smoothly nevertheless, the case was still not making much sense but slowly the cause of death was becoming more apparent.

They were in the morgue now, getting told about the strange chemicals that were found in the wound. "Why would toilet chemicals be in the wound?" Kate asked confused, she didn't understand that little find one bit.

Castle however, stayed quite…still nursing his pride.

_**2 hours later…**_

There was a building site 10 minutes walk away from the crime scene, there were portable toilet's there and many, many ex-con's with a chip on their shoulders. After questioning 5 of the workers that knew the victim and named him as 'Gary Petersen', they had to go check up on the details and see if he had any convictions, records or any clue as to why somebody would want him dead.

"Have you ever heard about planes?" Rick started, having nursed his pride now.

"Um, yes…these big aluminium cylinders that fly?" she asked, wondering what the hell a plane had to do with the murder.

"Well, once a month…after a long flight sometimes they drop their load out of the bottom of the plane; but they are supposed to release over the ocean" he explained, shaking his head "Maybe this pilot forgot that little point, maybe he was aiming for the Hudson…" having noted that the crime scene was only half a mile away from the Hudson river. "And this guy ended up with it on his head."

Kate didn't understand, why would liquid have that effect on somebody. "Are you saying that this guy drowned?" she asked, looking at him briefly as she drove towards the station.

"You know that planes fly up there where it's cold don't you?" he asked teasingly "You know higher than birds and the like?" he teased again.

"Yes Castle, I know that part" she added, rolling her eyes and letting out a long and deep sigh. "Where are you going with this?" she encouraged.

"well at that height, surely the liquid would displace; turning it into a solid, right? Maybe this guy was killed with a flying poosickle?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders at the thought.

Kate couldn't help but laugh "You know, you really are amazing…" she allowed, although regretted it as soon as she said it. "I mean, Amazingly stupid" she back-peddled.

Again hurt by her refrain he shook his head and looked out the window "You know what, forget it…I was just trying to help" he said in his defence.

_**1 hour later… **_

_**To Be continued…**_


	3. Mob hits and bucking hips

_**Strawberries and revenge, so sweet – **__By Morgan-Starr._

_**Rating: Mature (for later on in the story)**_

_**Characters: Castle/Beckett**_

_**Plot: Castle has finished his book and is hoping that this doesn't have to mean the end of their relationship; Kate on the other hand has bigger and better plans for him.**_

_**Theme: Romance/comedy.**_

_Chapter 3 – Mob hits._

It wasn't hard to imagine that Richard Castle had other talents up his sleeve accept for his writing and his 24 hour a day sparkling personality. So why was it so hard to imagine him singing? Well, Kate Beckett found it hard.

"Castle…is that you?" her voice lazy and husky.

After the case was solved 2 days ago Kate had been on edge, she was worried…although the primary case had been solved, the secondary had been nagging in the back of her head. The bullet in the ground next to the body had nothing to do with that particular homicide, it was linked with a cold case…one she wished she had never picked up.

The cold case was a mob hit from over 15 years ago, she had gone round questioning as she normally did; but things seemed weird. She had been getting weird phone calls on both her cell and her apartment phone, letters posted to the station and the feeling that she was being watched.

It was 6:30 in the morning and all she could hear was the light humming and singing coming from the side of her bed…it wasn't her, and it certainly wasn't her cat. She rolled over and pulled the covers back from her eyes, peeking over to where the noise was coming from.

"Castle!" she exclaimed as she laid eyes on him, quickly sitting up and pulling the covers around her.

He looked at her and smiled softly at her, sipping his coffee before standing up and looking out of the window…the room filling with an orange glow, making her skin look even more flawless than it normally did.

"I have orders from Esposito to watch over you, in light of recent events" he told her softly, leaning against the window frame as he looked at her "We're all worried about you" he said softly, looking away again. "I'm worried about you" he whispered.

Although as he looked back over at her again, he couldn't help but let his mind flash back to his dream, the one where she handcuffed him to the couch wearing nothing but her underwear. Rick knew full well that she would be wearing her underwear under those sheets; he wished she trusted him enough to show him.

He looked down at the floor again in order to keep his eyes from her, although, startled a little as he looked down and a hand grabbed the belt on his pants.

Kate immediately felt as if he genuinely cared about her, which she knew he did…it was just that Richard Castle was such a flirt it was hard to tell where the lust ended and the love began. She decided that they had been working together a while now, she was ready to get her own back on him. "Shut up Castle" she whispered, moving her finger to his lips.

Rick swallowed hard and looked down into her eyes, wondering what an earth had brought this on…and wondering why she slept naked. He kept his mouth shut though, his orders were to stay silent so that's what he would do.

She pulled his shirt out of his jeans and pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck slowly as she made quick work of the buttons. Once his shirt was unbuttoned she tugged it off his arms and bit her lip at the view. "Oh my…" she gasped a little at his body, it was perfect…not too many muscles and not too skinny, just right. "Get on the bed" she ordered pulling away.

Not only Kate, but Rick were both surprised at his submissive behaviour…something they both thought would never happen. Could it be that Richard Castle –Ladies Man – was nervous?

Castle made his way over the bed and set himself down on the edge of it, watching her as she walked off out of the bedroom. He could hear noises coming from the bathroom and smiled, knowing that she was cleaning her teeth and going to the toilet before she even kissed him.

Kate was in the bathroom making herself feel more human, looking for a condom and preparing herself. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this, but she couldn't wait any longer…every inch of her body ached for him, thinking about him at night when she was alone really didn't do as well as it used to these days.

She headed back into the bedroom with a grin on her face and walked over to him, he seemed more with her now. "Welcome back Castle…" she teased.

Rick looked up at her and smirked, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her down on the bed, climbing on top of her "I want you, and I want you now…and if I don't get you now…I think I will just have to take you anyway" he teased, kissing her neck and avoiding her mouth.

Kissing on the mouth was something he wanted to save, he wanted to taste her all over first. Kissing down her neck slowly until he reached her breasts he couldn't help but moan as he felt her hips bucking up towards his, causing his manhood to swell further. He moved his hand to her hip to hold her steady and used his free arm to hold himself up so he didn't squash her.

Kate groaned and bucked her hips up again as best she could "Rick.." she groaned aloud, hoping that calling out his name would make him hurry and touch her between her legs "Rick please" she begged, feeling his tongue flicking over her nipple.

"Calm down sweet cheeks" he teased, nipping the small nub on the end of her breast briefly before kissing down her stomach slowly, making sure his eyes stayed locked on hers as he moved. He finally reached the mound between her legs, where he pressed soft kisses down until he reached her opening, moving his tongue gently over it before gently pushing a finger into her.

Kate cried out and arched her body towards him "Oh god" she hummed, a smile on her face as she moved her fingers over his shoulders and gripped tightly. "Harder" she begged, feeling his tongue flicking over her clit. The movement of his finger rocking inside of her and the feel of his hot wet tongue on her clit almost driving her over the edge, already.

_**To be continued…**_

sex in the next chapter guys ;)


	4. Dead Lover's Lane

_**Strawberries and revenge, so sweet – **__By Morgan-Starr._

_**Rating: Mature (for later on in the story)**_

_**Characters: Castle/Beckett**_

_**Plot: Castle has finished his book and is hoping that this doesn't have to mean the end of their relationship; Kate on the other hand has bigger and better plans for him.**_

_**Theme: Romance/comedy.**_

_Fourth and final chapter – Crawl down dead lover's lane_

_**Previously – Beckett and Castle were called to a crime scene just on the edge of the Hudson; nothing to sinister – a little murder. On closer inspection Kate is wrapped up in a 15 year old mob hit and is forced to be kept under the watchful eye of Castle.**_

_**Now the not so serious watchful eye of Castle is roaming other area's of Kate Beckett…nude.**_

On her orders Castle moved his finger harder and deeper into her, but felt her beginning to tighten around him so he pulled out. He smiled against her skin and pulled away completely.

Kate opened her eyes and gritted her teeth "Castle, you better get back down there…" she warned him, noting that he hadn't moved an inch. She slapped him on the arm and gripped his shoulders, pulling him onto her and rolling him over on to his back. "You've worked with me for six months, teasing me…and now you're going to tease me more?" she asked in disbelief.

Rick shook his head and smiled up at her "I didn't mean to tease you, it's just your so…touchy" he teased, only causing her to get more annoyed.

"Do you _want_ to fuck me?" she asked, leaning close to him and cupping his balls.

He swallowed hard and nodded quickly, feeling her hands on his balls sending shivers down his legs "I really want you" he assured her. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her in even closer, moving his mouth to her ear "I've always wanted you" he whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes.

Kate bit her lip as he whispered that, knowing that in Castle's world…that meant he felt more for her than he was letting on. She moved her hands to his chest and ran her fingers up through the small amount of hair found there and stopped at his shoulders.

He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose, her cheeks and then her eyelids "I will always want you" he whispered, locking eyes with her.

Kate couldn't stop the tear that was forming in one of her eyes, internally cursing him for making her look weak. She trusted Rick a lot and she knew that even if he teased her about it, it would all be in good jest.

She licked her lips and shook her head "You're crazy" she smiled at him, kissing his cheek before kissing down his neck again. She planted soft kisses down his chest and stomach until she found herself wedged between his legs, looking down at his cock. "How badly do you want me to suck this?" she asked, breathing hot air onto it and making it twitch.

Rick couldn't move, he couldn't breathe…he was holding his breath because he didn't want this moment to end "A lot…" he squeaked, regretting the mouse like noise that came from his mouth.

Kate knew right then that she had him, all the teasing and playful things he had done to her in the past six months and she had her own back on him finally. She wrapped her hand around his rather impressively large cock and moved it aside for the moment, ducking her head down between his legs and taking one of his balls half into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it.

Rick gripped the sheets beside him and swallowed hard, closing his eyes and letting out a small 'oh' in the form of a squeak again. He was now cursing her for making him look like the weaker one.

She moved his ball out of her mouth and as she pulled it out she nipped the skin lightly with her teeth behind her lips so that it didn't hurt him. She then moved her tongue slowly up his hard shaft until she reached the tip of his cock.

Once her tongue met with the tip of his cock she wasn't at all surprised at what she found, pre-cum "Ricky…" she smiled up at him and then when he was looking down at her she swirled her tongue around the tip and took the head of his cock into her mouth, still eyes locked together.

Richard groaned loudly and moved one of his hands down to her head, entangling his fingers into her hair and grinning "fuck…" he groaned again as he felt her take him whole into her mouth, hearing her gag a little as she reached the base. He felt her slow her pace a little then, taking him fully and deeply into her mouth and tasting him.

"Is this okay?" she asked him after a couple of minutes, planning on stopping for a moment and giving her lips a break.

Rick nodded his head quickly and smiled "It's more than okay…" he assured her, pulling her up so that she was on top of him. He pushed her onto the bed so that her head was near the head of the bed and climbed onto her. "I'm going to show you just how good it felt" he warned.

He moved her legs over his shoulders and looked down at her, ducking his head down and kissing her hard.

As they kissed there was silence, no moans, no talking, just kissing. After they both couldn't breathe they pulled reluctantly back from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

While they looked into each other's eyes there was a silent exchange of love and respect, and while that was going on Kate's hand was reaching down for him again. She just wanted to keep sucking on him…he tasted so nice and the reaction she got from that was immense. But now her legs were draped over his shoulders and he had her in a position that she had never been in before.

She wanted to say stop and wait, so that she could get the condom but she was really too in the moment. She was about to guide him into her when he felt him pulling away slightly "Hold on" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He reached behind her and grabbed the condom that had been thrown on the bed and made quick work of putting it on, throwing the wrapper on the floor and grinning at her "Safety first" he whispered, quoting her.

She smiled up at him, too in the moment to care that he was mocking her and wrapped her fingers around his length again. Once she had him firmly in place against her opening she groaned in anticipation, only causing him to move his hips slowly against her.

She could feel the tip of his cock enter her and then pull out again, which made her reach her hand down to his ass and push him into her a little more "Rick…come on" she pleaded.

He obliged, pushing completely into her this time. The full contact that they were both feeling right now made them both moan uncontrollably, calling each others named out softly before finding a suitable rhythm. Rick couldn't help but reach his hand up to the headboard on the bed and use it to pull himself up harder and faster, whilst Kate on the other hand dug her nails into the skin of his ass and the skin on his lower back "Rick…harder" she said breathlessly.

Rick soon found a pace that suited them both, he looked down into her eyes as he pushed into her deeply, pulled out completely and then pushed in completely again…repeating this over and over until he felt he was about to explode. "I can't…go on" he warned her, which she was glad of because she was about to come herself.

She felt a strange tingling running though her body, reaching every skin cell and every nerve, her body shook uncontrollably and she felt her first orgasm coming on. "Oh god!" she breathed heavily, gripping the sheets beside her as he body arched up against his strong frame.

Rick felt her tightening and pulsating around him, though that didn't bring him over the edge so he slowed his pace and rocked against her slowly, making sure his skin was brushing over her clit at the same time.

She put her hand behind his head and brought his head down for a long, passionate kiss. They only pulled apart from the kiss when the pace was picked back up again; Rick's slow gentle rocking had become more of a desperate pounding now. One of his hands was on the bed beside her head and the other was under her lower back as he pulled her down to his up thrust. "Kate…" he whispered as he opened his eyes to look at her.

As they looked at each other their bodies shook uncontrollably together as they both reached orgasm at the same time. This time they were both silent, the only thing that could be heard was the bed and their breathing…no word could have put across the relief and pleasure that they had both felt.

Rick stayed buried deep within her and rested his head on her chest, not wanting to ever move from this place. Kate lay silent looking up at the ceiling, now and then planting a soft kiss to the top of his head.

She had never had an orgasm before, at least not caused by somebody else…she had always faked it…but she had only really had 3 fleeting sexual partners. Richard was the first man who she had got to know and grown to love.

Rick couldn't believe what had just happened, he had never been with a woman who had made him feel so complete after sex…he was wondering now if maybe Kate was the one.

They looked up at each other in silence and smiled lovingly at each other, leaning up they kissed each other slowly, lovingly, both with eyes closed and hearts racing.

_The end._

_Reviews would be amazifying :) _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
